User blog:PurpleTwilightStar/Another TwiHard...Guilty!
Right! Here we go! A blog post! Right...okay...yeah. I've only done a few of these in my life time (not very long) but i love twilight and i want to contribute to this Wiki. Here goes.... '' Another TwiHard...Guilty! I want to talk about me, myself and twilight. First on the agenda, how did i discover Twilight and become a fan? ''(I feel like i'm a celebrity! Or a drug addict...) Quite simply, i didn't. The first book that i read by Stephenie Meyer was New Moon. I saw it in my local library and thought that the cover was stunning and that the Vampire element was different to the boring, everyday love stories out there. So i read it. Cover- to- cover. On 12/05/09 my life changed...(okay, now i'm just being stupid!) I was hooked! I wanted more! BUT! I knew someone who worked at this library, and i knew that they were opposed to vampires and anything supernatural, so instead of being brave, like a ''true ''Twilight fan, i borrowed Twilight and Eclipse from some friends of mine. By the time that i had read Breaking Dawn, it was only a few months until Eclipse came out in Cinemas. So, once again, i revisited The Twilight Saga, by Stephenie Meyer, execpt it was in HD in ''MY BEDROOM! ''(Well, i don't think it was HD...it was on a laptop...an old laptop, BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! lawl) Eclipse left me hungry for more. So i reread the series again. And then the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner came out! I read that! Loved it by the way! So sad! Aww...Bree! love the name as well, although it does make her sound like a piece of cheese.... Finally, last month in November....Breaking Dawn Part ONE came out in cinemas! I went to see it AND...was a little bit diaspointed. Has anyone else seen it? Or are you waiting for the privacy of your own room so that you came rewind and do a little dance everytime your favourite character comes on screen? Well, to the people who HAVE seen B/D part One....did you notice the part when Jacob Imprints on Renesmee and he has a vison, within his vision, he looks at Renesmee in his wolf form and her image is reflected back at him...and then he runs off with the other members of his pack? I was sitting there and i though....WAIT A MINUTE! ISN'T THAT THAT PART FROM NEW MOON? Maybe i'm over analysing it, but Woah! That was not right! Infact, the whole imprinting scene looked like it was fanmade. And there and pretty decent fanmade imprinting vidoes out there... Rambling again, i know exactly what the comments are going to be.... 'Who does this girl think she is?' 'Imprinting scene from New Moon? What kind of Edward is she on?' 'And what's with the Edwarding?' 'Yeah, there was a huge piece in the newspapers about Summit Entertainment using a fanmade vidoe for the Imprinting scene. Didn't you see it? Aren't you a ''real ''Twilight fan then?' So guys! Thanks for reading this rubbishness! I just thought i'd give it a go! See what happened! I hope i don't get hacked....*gasp* Lee Combe xx Category:Blog posts